Les yeux révolvers
by sekhmet02
Summary: chap 2 up
1. Default Chapter

LES YEUX REVOLVERS  
  
Auteur : Sekhmet  
  
E-mail : cecprooch@aol.com  
  
Genre :POV deDuo   
  
Couple :2+1   
  
Source : GW .   
  
Artemis si tu lis cette fic saches que ce sont tes notes qui m'ont inspirées .Merci à Misao girl pour son aide.  
  
Disclamer : C'est ma 1ère fic alors si c'est pas génial, gomen .   
  
Donnez moi votre avis svp .  
  
Bien évidemment, sont pas à moi (injustice!)  
  
Ah vi ! J'avais oublié ,le " elle " de la chanson = " il " dans les pensées de Duo   
  
Ma seule et unique note est partie en délire de fin ,donc la lisez ptêt pas tout de suite   
  
pensées de Duo et *...*pour les paroles de chanson   
  
Heero dort ; Duo veille , ne pouvant trouver le sommeil,il écoute un cd ,une chanson d'AC que Wufei lui avait fait écouter à la suite d'une réflexion qu'il avait eu à propos d'un certain iceman essayant d'obtenir la même chose avec un regard qu'avec son gun ,c'est à dire la mort de la personne visée ( lui dans le cas précis) .Il avait demandé à Wufei d'où il connaissait cette chanson (Les yeux révolvers , c'est pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'on imagine Fei[1] écouter ); son ami lui avait alors répondu : " C'est ma femme ,elle l'écoutait souvent ,elle se moquait de moi quand elle l'entendait ,elle disaitque la description correspondait bien . " ( Sur le moment , le baka américain qu'est Duo Maxwell ne fit aucune réflexion il était just peiné pour son ami,comprenant enfin la tristesse qui l'habitait ; mais par la suite, s'imaginant leur chinois national en jupe, il fut pris d'une crise de fou rire).Mais pour l'instant, Duo est le seul eveillé dans la chambre qu'il partage avec son meilleur ami et accessoierement fantasme capable de lui mettre une balle en plein milieu du crâne si jamais il avait la mauvaise idée de remuer un peu trop bruyamment .  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Un peu spéciale *  
  
_ Tu m'étonnes! Pilote de gundam doublé d'un iceman ,on aurait du mal à faire plus " spécial " que ça pour un adolescent _   
  
*elle est célibataire*   
  
_C'est pourtant pas faute de se faire courir après par un certain chewing-gum rose reine du monde ; j'ai nommé Réléna _  
  
*,le visage pâle_*  
  
_Tout dépend de l'éclairage ; si la seule source de lumière est son laptop chéri ,son teint est vraiment très pâle,limite blafard même ;mais à la lumière du soleil sa peau se révèle être légèrement dorée (inutile de vous dire que je préfère de loin quand il est couleur brioche à point que couleur mort-vivant )  
  
*les cheveux en arrière *  
  
_ Heero lui ce serait plus les cheveux n'importe comment, ou les cheveux dans le vent_   
  
*,et j'aime ça .*  
  
_Franchement , qui n'aimerait pas ? (Donnez moi un nom et je prends tout de suite un rendez-vous chez le psychiatre pour cette personne )  
  
*Elle se dessine sous des jupes fendues*  
  
_il se dessine sous des spandex moulants_  
  
*, et je devine des histoires défendues*  
  
_ Impossible de faire autrement me direz vous ,avec des vêtements et un corps pareils_   
  
*; c'est comme ça .*  
  
_J'y peux rien , et rien ,ni personne ne peut m'en empêcher .(les hormones ne sont pas controlables de l'extérieur, et vu que j'ai pas subit d'entraînement pour devenir un glaçon ,moi non plus je les contrôle pas )  
  
*Tellement si belle quand elle sort .*  
  
_Il a une démarche légère ,presque aérienne ; mais à chacun de ses mouvements on voit ses muscles se dessiner sous ses vêtements (on ne peut plus près du corps); c'est d'ailleurs très tentant d'aller tester si tout est aussi ferme que ça en a l'air ;mais j'aime bien la terre , je ne tiens pas spécialement à retourner dans mon royaume dans l'immédiat, l'enfer c'est fatiguant à la longue .  
  
*Tellement si belle je l'aime tellement si fort .*  
  
_Oh oui Heero ;je t'aime à en devenir dingue (plus que je ne le suis déjà ) .  
  
*Elle a les yeux révolvers ,elle a le regard qui tue ,elle a tiré la 1ère , m'a touché c'est foutu*   
  
*.Elle a les yeux révolvers ,elle a le regard qui tue ,elle a tiré la 1ère , elle m'a touché c'est foutu.*  
  
_"Regards de la mort '' made in Heero Yui ;ta spécialité ,inefficace sur les chewing gum .  
  
*Un peu larguée un peu seule sur la terre ,*  
  
_Ca c'est lui quand je l'ai délivré de l'hôpital d'OZ  
  
*les mains tendues les cheveux en arrière;*  
  
_Il a sauté sans ouvrir son parachute ; se précipitant dans le vide .  
  
*et j'aime ça .*  
  
_Je l'aime pour tout ce qu'il est ; c'est son penchant suicidaire qui m'a intrigué au début (sa plastique attire pas mal non-plus), et je n'ai pu me détacher de lui. Mais je commence à me demander sérieusement si il va pas finir par me rendre fou d'inquiétude .  
  
*A faire l'amour sur des malentendus on vit toujours des moments défendus; c'est comme ça.*  
  
Je ne baisse réellement mon masque de joker que lorsqu'il dort ,quand personne ne me voit  
  
*Tellement si femme quand elle mord . Tellement si femme je l'aime tellement si fort.*  
  
*Elle a les yeux révolvers ,elle a le regard qui tue ,elle a tiré la 1ère , m'a touché c'est foutu.  
  
Elle a les yeux révolvers ,elle a le regard qui tue ,elle a tiré la 1ère , elle m'a touché c'est foutu.*  
  
*Son corps s'achève sous des draps inconnus et moi je rêve de gestes défendus ; c'est comme ça.  
  
J'aimerais tant pouvoir passer ma main dans tes cheveux et te serrer contre moi   
  
*Un peu spéciale elle est célibataire,le visage pâle les cheveux en arrière & j'aime ça.*  
  
Tu es solitaire ,on te dit le Soldat parfait ,mais l'es tu réellement ? (en tous cas pas au niveau coiffure)  
  
*Tellement si femme quand elle dort . Tellement si belle je l'aime tellement si fort .*  
  
Une fois sombré dans le sommeil ; ton visage est serein ; tu ne ressemble plus alors à cet enfant meurtri par la guerre et ses horreurs,mais à un ange ; un ange déchu par la haine et la bêtise des hommes ,un ange dont il ont souillé la blancheur de leur sang .  
  
*Elle a les yeux révolvers ,elle a le regard qui tue ,elle a tiré la 1ère m'a touché c'est foutu.*  
  
Tes yeux reflètent la pureté de ton âme ,ils m'enchaînent à toi ; même si lorsqu'ils se tournent vers moi c'est pour me montrer ton agacement la plupart du temps .  
  
*Elle a les yeux révolvers ,elle a le regard qui tue ,elle a tiré la 1ère elle m'a touché c'est foutu.*  
  
_Je ne peux plus me passer de toi ,sans tes regards qui tuent ,je mourrai .  
  
Je t'aime Heero Yui ,mon ange aux yeux de nuit  
  
________________________________________________  
  
[1] _Wufei (menaçant ) : C'est quoi ce surnom ?  
  
_l'innocence incarnée (moi ) :Quel surnom ? (Fifi qui montre les crocs) Ah oui ! Celui-là . Tu sais t'aurais pas dû te plaindre pasque maintenant je vais en utiliser des pires (ce que j'ai déjà commencé à faire )  
  
_ Wufei : Onna !  
  
_ Chang , sache une chose : Sekhmet c'est la déesse de la fureur guerrière , en l'occurrence moi (même si pour l'instant j'ai rien fait pour que ça se voit ). Et j'ai horreur des machos ,alors encore une réflexion dans l'genre et tu vas l'sentir passer ; même si t'es pas prévu au programme des prochaines fics , j'pourrais toujours m'essayer aux deathfics ; avec toi comme perso principal .  
  
_Duo :Moi en tout cas ça me va très bien comme ça ._ Tu m'étonnes . Tu sais quoi ? Je compte pas te faire souffrir dans l'immédiat (pas trop en tout cas ) ,donc ça veut dire que t'es tranquille jusqu'à la nouvelle année au moins . Par contre Heero ,comme t'es mon jumeau ,tes pensées risquent fort de me servirent de défouloir ,t'es mal barré ,mais soit sûr d'une chose ,je t'aime (aucun sous entendu , purement fraternel).   
  
_ les autres (ceux qui parlent le + , soient Duo ,Quatre et Wufeifinou ) : Que c'est mignon !!!   
  
2 regards de la mort simultanés fait par 2 bruns dont la patience ne fait pas partie des qualités maîtresses   
  
= un fou rire + un haussement de sourcil amusé  
  
Donnez moi votre avis svp .  
  
Et dites moi si je continue ou pas .(cette fic là ,pas d'écrire tout court ) 


	2. Les yeux revolvers 2

    **Titre** : Les yeux révolvers 2  
                     
    **Auteur **: Sekhmet02  
  
    **Genres** : POV ,songfic,romance, yaoi, et ptêt bien OOC   
       
**Disclaimer **: J'espère que vous aurez pas trop attendu ; pour les couples, c'est pareil que l'autre chapitre.  
  
       En fait si j'ai terminé ce chapitre pour les vacances de Noël (ou pendant ) c'est bien.  
  
       Désolée pour l'attente, gomen ! Ceux qui attendaient ce chapitre ( c'est beau de rêver ) : prière de ne pas tuer la pauvre zautrice qui ménageait son petit neurone pour éviter qu'il crâme ( ce qui aurait été très mauvais pour elle ). Finalement pas fini pour la fin des vacances (enfin pas pour les bonnes ) .  
  
               **Pis merci ** :  
  
_M_isao girl _: mici pour ton soutien . Vivi moi aussi je vais essayer de me bouger pour mes fics ( mais y a que toi qui est au courant que j'en ai d'autres en cours, et heureusement !).  
   Sans toi je crois que j'aurais mis encore plus de temps à finir cette fic, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.  
  
_ _Vivichan_ : merci pour ta review ( et prends soin de ta sister)                                      
  
_K_ishun Rise_ : merci pour ta review, et désolée d'avoir fini ce chapitre aussi tard ^_^ .  
                         
  
     Ils sont 5 , 5 à subir les attaques de ficeuses sadiques, mais ils ne nous appartiennent pas.  
  
  
  
  
      / POV Heero /  
  
  
/Je me réveille. Encore un rêve.   
Je n'essaie même pas de me rendormir.  
Je réfléchis à ce qui m'arrive, aux rêves que je fais depuis quelques temps déjà. Ces rêves où nous sommes tous les cinq et où tu souris ; non pas pour nous montrer que tout va bien, que tu es fort ; mais un vrai sourire, de tendresse, de joie, qui fait émaner de toi une telle sensation de douceur et de bien-être ; et qu'invariablement tu m'adresses. [1]  
C'est à ce moment là que je me réveille, chaque fois.   
Tu te tournes vers moi, et mon cœur se serre, dégageant une sensation de bonheur douloureux. Bonheur que tu m'offres un regard pareil. Douleur, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce pincement désagréable se mélant à ma joie ? Incertitude, instinct ? Je ne sais pas, je le sens c'est tout ; je ne veux pas savoir .  
Le temps passe, je te regarde dormir ; je ne retournerai pas dans les bras de Morphée ce soir, (enfin cette nuit) . Les dernières fois  que  
j'ai essayé après avoir fait un de ces rêves, j'ai cauchemardé . Oui le Perfect Soldier fait des cauchemars ; tu rirais bien si tu savais   
que mes pires cauchemars sont ceux où tu es, ceux où tu souffres .  
L'amer après le sucré ; non-merci, je préfère garder le souvenir doux du sucre .  
…  
Je ne dormirai pas .  
Je prends ton discman, et écoute le cd à l'intérieur en boucle .  
Lorsque j'entends le refrain _ la première fois _, j'esquisse un sourire ,et repense à une remarque que tu m'avais faite une des nombreuses fois où je te fusillais du regard pour une de nos raisons habituelles.  
« Tu sais Hee-chan, tes yeux et ton gun sont pas munis des mêmes fonctions ; tu peux pas tuer quelqu'un d'un simple regard; à la rigueur le faire taire, et encore faut être sensible aux regards-de-la-mort-qui-tuent ; mais moi perso ch'uis immunisé … »  
Et tu avais continué de parler encore pendant quelques minutes, tu t'étais arrêté poussant un looooooooooooooooong soupir, puis étais aller vider le ballon d'eau chaude, autrement dit prendre une douche .  
Je remet la chanson au début .  
  
  *Un peu spéciale elle est célibataire *  
_Je me demande pourquoi .C'est pas les propositions qui manquent .Porterais-tu déjà quelqu'un dans ton cœur ?  
  *Le visage pâle ,*  
_Sa peau est laiteuse, elle paraît si douce  .  
  *les cheveux en arrière, *  
_ Noués en  une tresse retenue par un bout de ruban .  
  *et j'aime ça*  
  *Elle se dessine sous des jupes fendues , *  
_Il porte des vêtements moulants, très moulants ; toujours noirs .Cette couleur fait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau .  
  *et je devine des histoires défendues *  
_Toi Duo que j'aimerais sentir contre moi, contre qui j'aimerais me blottir .  
  *C'est comme ça .*  
_Il est beau le soldat parfait tiens ! sans attache et sans peur, laisse-moi rire ! (enfin façon de parler ) . J ferait un arrêt cardiaque s'il me voyait .  
  *Tellement si belle quand elle sort .*  
  _Mais comment ne pas m'attacher à lui ? Toujours souriant,  parfois radieux ; ce que je ne sais pas être lui l'incarne . Petit diable hyperactif tu nous insuffles ta vie . Tu m'insuffles la vie .  
  *Tellement si belle , je l'aime tellement si fort .*  
  _Je t'aime ? Oui ce doit être ça . Sinon pourquoi aurais-je tant envie de te voir heureux, sans masque ? Pourquoi vouloir te protéger au point de donner ma vie  si ce n'est pas par amour ? Par amitié ? Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai je ferai la même chose pour Trowa   
    Wufei ou Quatre ?  Mais pourquoi mes entrailles se nouent-elles quand je te vois en danger ?  
  
  *Elle a les yeux révolvers ,elle a le regard qui tue, elle a tiré la première, m'a touché c'est foutu .*  
_Tes yeux sont vivants, ils nous montrent chacune de tes émotions . Ce sont pour moi les deux pierres les plus précieuses, d'une splendeur inégalée .  
  *Elle a les yeux révolvers, elle a le regarde qui tue, elle a tiré la première, m'a touché c'est foutu .*  
_Tes regards sont doux ; ceux de Shinigami brûlants de rage  .  
  *Un peu larguée un peu seule sur la terre ,*  
_ Orphelin, enfant des rues . Tu n'as plus de famille ; OZ te l'a volée à deux reprises [2] .  
  *les mains tendues les cheveux en arrière ;*  
_ Malgré cela, toujours prêt à aider, toujours souriant, ta natte filant derrière toi .  
  *et j'aime ça .*  
_Je crois que sans ta joie de vivre, je serais déjà mort .   
  
  
                   / fin du POV d'heero /  
  
  
  *A faire l'amour sur des malentendus on vit toujours des moments défendus *  
**Duo :**/ Je me réveille, j'entends comme un bourdonnement .   
             Heero est assis sur son lit ; c'est pas normal qu'il dorme pas à c't'heure -ci.    
             Tiens ?  Il a mon baladeur ./  
**Heero avait le regard fixé sur Duo, mais ne le voyait pas, il s'était complètement déconnecté, Réléna serait arrivée à ce moment là et lui aurait sauté dessus il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte.**  
  *C'est comme ça .*  
**Duo observait Heero, ou plutôt le contemplait dans la lumière du soleil levant ; il avait l'air tellement plus humain ainsi . Des reflets rouges [3] dansaient sur le mur contre lequel était adossé le japonais et jouaient dans sa chevelure . Duo se débarassant doucement [4] de sa couette, sortit de son lit tout en observant le visage de celui qu'on nommait _lui le premier _ le soldat parfait **  
  *Tellement si femme quand elle mort . Tellement si femme je l'aime tellement si fort .*  
**L'américain était fasciné par l'expression qu'arborait  son compagnon de chambre [5], un voile de tristesse mélée d'indifférence . Il se rapprocha petit à petit d'Heero pour finalement se retrouver  juste devant lui, à moitié agenouillé sur son lit [6] . **  
  *Elle a les yeux révolvers ,elle a le regard qui tue ,elle a tiré la première m'a touché c'est foutu .*  
**Duo tendit la main pour toucher la joue du japonais, esquissant une légère caresse ; ses doigts frôlant la peau dorée semblèrent réveiller son propriétaire . **  
  *Elle a les yeux révolvers ,elle a le regard qui tue ,elle a tiré la première ,elle m'a touché c'est foutu .*  
**Heero revenant enfin à la réalité, se rendit compte de la présence d'une main sur sa joue et de celle des deux améthystes  qui semblaient attendre sa réaction /son retour [7]? / .**  
  *Son corps s'achève sous des draps inconnus et moi je rêve de gestes défendus ; c'est comme ça .*  
**La main parut vouloir se retirer , mais une autre vint la prendre et la serrer . Duo essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, se rapprocha de celui qui occupait ses pensées  et son cœur, et, lentement, délicatement, prit possession des lèvres qui le tentaient depuis si longtemps pour un baiser . Ce ne fut  qu'une légère pression , une question ; puis le natté se recula, at -  
tendant la réaction de son partenaire.**  
  *un peu spéciale elle est célibataire, le visage pâle les cheveux en arrière & j'aime ça *.  
**Heero cligna des yeux et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, comme pour vérifier que ce qu'il venait de vivre était  réel ; un sourire vint ourler ses lèvres . Le cobalt plongea dans l'améthyste y cherchant la certitude qui lui manquait .**  
  *Tellement si femme quand elle dort . Tellement si belle je l'aime tellement si fort .*  
_L'enfant perdu trouva sa raison d'être, la pris dans ses bras et la garda contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'imprime en lui .  
L'adolescent privé de sentiments les reconnus au coin d'une bouche et au détour d'un geste ; il courut pour les rattraper et ne plus jamais les oublier .  
Le masque de glace a fondu, réchauffé chaque jour un peu plus par celui en portant un de jocker ._  
**Le sourire d'Heero s'étira un peu plus alors qu'il se rapprochait de Duo pour finalement lui rendre son baiser  avec une infinie douceur .**  
H_ Aishiteru Duo-kun .  
_Le masque de jocker a été brisé par un être pur, pour laisser place au visage d'un ange ._  
D_ I love you too Hee-chan .  
  *Elle a les yeux révolvers ,elle a le regard qui tue ,elle a tiré la première m'a touché c'est foutu .*  
*Elle a les yeux révolvers ,elle a le regard qui tue ,elle a tiré la première ,elle m'a touché c'est foutu .*  
**Leur regard n'exprimant que tendresse et amour, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, longuement, puis s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre [8] mêlant leur jambes et se communiquant leur chaleur .  
Aucun cauchemar ne vint troubler leur première nuit (de couple) .  
  **  
  
  
  
**Dans une chambre voisine un jeune empathe aux cheveux blonds sourit dans son sommeil : ses amis allaient enfin être heureux .  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] p'tain j'aime paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ce passage  .  
[2] je sais pas si pour la bande de L2 Oz est est directement la cause de leur mort , mais on va dire que oui .  
[4] une fois n'est pas coutume ^^    
     Duo : Eééééééééééééh , je suis pas une brute !              
     Wufei : Ah bon ?  
     Duo : Sekhmet ! Dis queque chose !       
     Sekhmet02 : Hn ?  
     Duo :Merci  , trop sympa !  
     Sekhmet02 : De rien , c'est de bon cœur .^_^  
[5] c'est pas le bon mot , arborer c'est porter avec fierté , mais là j'arrive pas à trouver le terme exact , alors si quelqu'un trouve , j'accepte les propositions  .  
[6]  je sais pas si c'est très clair , mais c'est sur le lit d'Heero qu'ils sont  .  
[7] retour à la réalité , si vous aviez pas compris  
[8] ben oui quoi ! sont fatigués les pauvres, ils ont passé la moitié de la nuit à se matter mutuellement ; alors que maintenant ils sont sûrs de pouvoir se matter tranquilement vont au dodo    
  
  
  
  
~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~    ~   ~   ~   ~   ~    ~   ~   ~   ~   ~    ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~    ~   ~   ~   ~  ~  ~    
  
  
YATAAAAAAAA   !!!!!!  ben on peut dire que j'aurai mis le temps à la faire cette suite , vous imaginez pas combien j'avais envie de pouvoir marquer le mot « fin »   
  
  
on est le 6/03/2004  il est 15h24 et j'ai toujours pas fini mes devoirs pour la rentrée !  
Je veux pas retourner en cours !!!  
Je veux pas me lever à 6h20 pour revoir mes profs !  
  
  
*Sekhmet02 qui joue les vahinées * : Jaifinijaifinijaifinijaifinijaifiniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! OUAAAAIIIIIIIIII !!!!  
*Duo aux autres G-boys  * : Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle va bien ?  
*Quachou * : T'inquiète pas c'est normal ça fait plus de 4 mois qu'elle a commencé cette fic alors évidemment elle   
              y a laissé quelques neurones .  
*Sekhmet02 qui arrête de sauter partout * : T_t  T'es méchant Qua-chan ! Faut que t'arrêtes de traîner avec Duo toi pasque sinon tu vas devenir aussi agréable que Wuffi !  
*Duo et Fefei en cœur * : Hey !  
* Sekhmet02* : Hn ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?  
*W* : C'est Wufei onna ! Wu - Fei !   
Duo et Sekhmet 02 morts de rire   
*Duo* : Tu viens de te rendre compte qu'elle se foutait de ta gueule là ?   
  
*Sekhmet02 *: Bon , c'est pas tout ça mais faudrait ptêt que j'ailles bosser moi ! Pasque j'ai plein d'allemand à faire et ça c'est que pour lundi .   
  
  
Bisous à tout le monde !!!  
  



End file.
